Forever Yours
by Anniebear91
Summary: Polarshipping. This pairing is new to me, so we'll have to see. Jou and Mai are in a secret relationship when things start to go wrong.  Story is undecided, but there will be romance, mush and possibly a twist at the ending, as per usual
1. Chapter 1

Today was supposed to have been perfect. He had laid out all the candles across the table, polished the silver and gently folded the napkins. He had showered, shaved and dressed in his best attire. He had slaved for hours over the kitchen stove, slicing his fingers on several occasions and recovering only to burn them. This was supposed to have been the night, the perfect night. The night that he would remember forever. That _she_ would remember forever. He had paid attention to ever single detail, making sure it was perfect. Nothing could have possibly gone wrong. But somehow, it did.

Jou smiled when the blond came through the door, her loose blouse falling gently over her breast, tucking neatly in at the waistline where her black pants began. He took her coat, sat her down and brought out a glass of wine. He'd poured it nervously, before brining out the Goat's Cheese Tart. Which she ate, and enjoyed. He served the Filet Mignon and Colcannon, he'd served the salads. Then finally, dessert had arrived, and nervously, he placed the chocolate basket in front of her. The raspberries piled inside and the sauce smeared across the plate. This was it. He was really going to do it.

"Mai…" The name had stuttered out, catching painfully in his throat. "I…I wanna ask you somethin'." The blond woman, stopped chewing, placed down her fork and swallowed.

"What is it Jou?" Her large brown eyes settled upon the boys and she reached across and took his fingers with a perfectly manicured hand and smiled.

"Well, we've been kinda seeing each other a while now." He scratched his head lightly, trying to take a steadying breath. "And none of the guys know…and I wanted to know…" Mai relaxed her hand, trying to the read the usually obvious blond boy. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yes?"

"Mai, I really like ya, and it's prom soon and I want ya to be my date." There was an awkward silence and the young woman bit her lip.

"Jou…I don't know."

"Please, Mai. I know there's an age difference but it feels so right to be with ya. I don't wanna hide it forever, there's nothin' wrong with us…with this!" his eyes widened as he begged for her acceptance, pleading as best he could with the woman opposite him.

"Jou, we've talked about this. It's in neither of our best interests for people to know right now. You're still in school and I'm starting a career. It's not healthy for people to know about this, about us."

"Who cares what they think!" Jou stood up, slamming his hands on the table, rattling the china. Mai looked away, trying her best to remain calm at the tearing boy across from her.

"Jou, please. You're seventeen. I'm twenty five this year. It doesn't matter how much we like each other, we're going to be judged at this stage, and it's not worth it for either of us. Listen, take someone else to prom, I don't mind who. Whoever makes you happy, I'm fine with it. We can celebrate our own way afterwards if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't." The blond wiped his nose across his sleeve and walked away from the table.

"Jou!" Mai stood up, the chair falling behind her as she did so. "Jou for god's sake don't be like this. It's a lovely sentiment but now is not the right time!"

"It's never the right fuckin' time!" Jou shouted back into the dining room as he stormed though the apartment and to his room. "It never fuckin' will be!" The door slammed and the brown eyed woman frowned. She muttered under her breath before blowing out the candles and collecting the plates, pushing them into the sink. As she ran the hot water she began to think back to a simpler time. Duellist Kingdom, Battle City. Everything was so much easier and everyone had been easy going. It had been nice weather and they had all been in their prime. She had hooked up with Jou between duels, and despite the nagging feeling that someone was onto them, nothing had ever been said. She delved her hands into the soapy water and began to lather the pottery in her hands. She missed those times. When the duels had ended, meeting up had become more and more difficult and Jou had grown more and more attached. She liked him, but he was still a kid. He had a lot to learn, a lot he needed to understand before they could go to the next level. But Jou didn't see it that way. He only saw the negatives, the shame. It hadn't been shame at all, just a difference in interests. But what did it matter? If this would be the only reaction she could ever get, why bother carrying on?

The two had a closeness she had never felt with someone before, and the fiery blond kid really did have some spunk, he matched her perfectly, but, with all of the problems and commotion, what good could really come from being with him? A young guy was exciting, but…not what she had expected. Sighing, she placed the dished on the draining board and continued to clean the table.

Jou sat in his room tearing at the homework on his desk. Suddenly the phone rung. He let it ring three times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment, a thick foreign accent seeping through the line. The caller was male.

"Hello, is Mai there? It's Alois calling her back from last night. Just wanted to check up on things." There was a long pause and Jou dropped the phone. Alois? His heart began to pound. He'd never heard that name before and he could feel every fibre of his being detest the stranger. What had happened last night? He'd invited her over but she had been busy…busy with Alois? Jou felt his eyes burn and his blood boil. He stormed downstairs to the blond who was just finishing the cleaning,

"And who the fuck is Alois?" He shouted, the phone grasped firmly in his hand.

_Hey_

_So it's been a while since I've done anything. So I'm trying some Het. So far anyway. I've been busy with work and my new book (which is being published. Message me for details. It's slightly delayed)_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, I'm not sure where its going yet, so please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	2. Chapter 2

Mai sat at the table, gently painting her nails. She flicked the brush across her index finger before pulling it back an examining it. Content, she began on her next finger, slowly working her way across and liking her lip gently as she did so, aware she would have to reapply the gloss later. It didn't really matter so much though. Jou had stormed out hours ago and gone to school, leaving her home alone until 4.30. She glanced at the clock, it wasn't even 10 am yet. The kid must have left earlier than she has originally thought. No matter. She sighed, placing the varnish on the table, leaving the lid unscrewed. She'd always admired Jou's upfront and honest attitude, the way he was so easily readable and loyal, but sometimes it could be damned annoying if she did say so herself. He was nothing short of a hot-head at times and had the scars to prove it. If he learnt to control his temper he'd be a guy worth fighting for rather than an exciting fling. Because that's what they were. Right now, he was a fling. Something to keep her excited and interested. He was young and vulnerable- everything that she had once been. Yet it didn't bother her one bit. She didn't feel any sympathy for him. She didn't need to protect him or baby him. He was strong enough to cope alone. They were similar like that. Yet so different. Mai needed herself to be strong. She was independent and relied on nobody. She didn't need anyone else and no one's charity. Jou was the opposite. He seemed to rely on his friends for support and growth and floundered without them. It was a shame really. Mai wanted…no _needed_ someone stronger than that. Someone who could protect her – because though she wouldn't admit it, occasionally her past could haunt her and she needed that blanket. She needed those strong arms to gently squeeze her and caress her face, let her know it was all ok. Someone to who she could take off the mask and be herself. No makeup or flamboyant hair. No leather and push up bras. Just a normal girl in slacks and a shirt, plain faced and honest like she really was.

The more she thought about it the less likely Jou seemed to be the guy she needed. She loved that kid, she really did, but there was so much more he needed to be, so much further he had to grow before he was a man and not just some kid that likes duel monsters. After looking into nothingness for a few seconds she stood up and headed for the door, after all, she had to get something done today whether she liked it or not.

The outside world was dismal. The sun hidden behind grey clouds threatening rain at some point in the day. She considered grabbing a coat but the door was already shut and if she went back inside, she might loose the will to venture out again. She hated Domino, it lacked that air of elitism that she had been searching for. Tokyo, Milan…maybe London would be more suited to her taste but right now the apartment on 44th was as much as she could afford. Duellist Kingdom didn't really give much to runner ups and she hadn't made her fortune from duels elsewhere either. It left her with no choice but to get another job. Though she loathed it she didn't have much say in the matter. There were bills to pay and things to be bought…shoes mainly. God forbid those Jimmy Chou stilettos weren't hers by the end of the month. She smiled inwardly, yes; materialistic possessions did cheer her up. Always had. Always would.

As she approached the building at the end of the street her smile began to fade. She looked up at the shining sign above her head, pink letters glistened through false lighting and the windows were glossed with images of women. She took a long breath, pushing her shoulders back and forcing a smile as she pushed the door open. Here went nothing…

Vinnie's was a tough place to work. He wasn't easy on his dancers and they barely got a cut of the tips. They worked from 12pm to 4am, though the earlier they were in, the seedier and lonelier they were. The men watching the 12pm to 3pm show were generally regulars. Overweight, oafish, often didn't shower first. They tending to be a little handsy and always tried to take a dance that bit further. But Vinnie was tough, this was a 'respectable strip joint' not 'some whore house' as he called it. Mai strongly disliked the place, but it paid decently and she needed it. Once arriving at work she would pile on the makeup, take off the clothes and become 'Ingrid Valentine' the Swedish Milkmaid. Her set lasted about half an hour and ended with some pole dancing whilst some other girls danced behind her in cow-print underwear, little bells and ears. It was degrading but hell, she needed shoes. Lots of shoes. As she whipped off her bra before the half empty room her mind wondered to Jou and what he was doing. The clock across the room suggested it was 2.30, so he would be in afternoon class. She bent over, stroking her leg slowly on her way up, winking at the balding man on the second row. Was Jou thinking about her too? She sighed…the worst part everything about Jou, was that he probably hadn't stopped thinking about her all day.

She bit her lip, mentally drained. As the lights went bright she looked over her shoulder to the crowd and slapped her bottom, winking suggestively as she did so before the lights cut off. Applause rattled and she felt the money being tucked into her underwear and the hands stroke her body as they 'searched' for a place to tie in the bills. She walked off slowly and retreated to the dressing room, pulling on the silken robe. She stared in the mirror for a long hard minuet before her shoulders rattled with disappointment and tears dragged makeup down her face. This is not what she had wanted to become.

_Hey_

_I've been mega busy recently. Like really bad. New job, working on a novel, paying off holidays and what not. Ooooh and Zumba…I love Zumba. It's awesome. But yeah I'm now on a lot more hours for less pay and searching for a new job but oh well, work is work._

_I've started something for the Japan Victims and need volunteers. Me and Magnetic Paw are looking at doing a small book on the theme of 'Hope' featuring photos, pictures, poems and short stories for charity. Not sure of the costs yet but all proceeds to charity and the deadline is end of April, message me if you wanna do it. Otherwise_

_Please _

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB x_


End file.
